


Recommended

by greenHarlequin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Jane Eyre - Freeform, M/M, Reading, Whirl has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenHarlequin/pseuds/greenHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you know how people sometimes claim that they'd rather not learn things? Yeah that's you. The  thing you've learned today is that loudly complaining about being bored when Cyclonus is in the room is a terrible mistake.</p>
<p>And, really from anyone else you'd have probably just ignored a freaking book rec, but from Cyclonus? Look he might be offensively purple and have an attitude problem (The problem being that he had a problem with your attitude), but statistically it's just unlikely that on top of that his taste would be scrap. Or he is trying to challenge you and you've never backed down from a fragging challenge. And also you are so bored your spark might spontaneously stop just so something happens. So you give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recommended

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reading Jane Eyre for a class right now (Pls don't spoil me it's the first time I read it!) and on the train while reading I suddenly had the thought "Oh no, Whirl would totally empathize with Jane" and then this happened. Enjoy?

So you know how people sometimes claim that they'd rather not learn things? Yeah that's you. The thing you've learned today is that loudly complaining about being bored when Cyclonus is in the room is a _terrible mistake_.

And, really from anyone else you'd have probably just _ignored_ a freaking book rec, but from Cyclonus? Look he might be offensively purple and have an attitude problem (The problem being that he had a problem with your attitude), but statistically it's just unlikely that on top of that his taste would be scrap. _Or_ he is trying to challenge you and you've never backed down from a fragging challenge. And also you are so bored your spark might spontaneously stop just so _something_ happens. So you give it a try.

And of course you immediately regret it. You know enough about human culture to be aware of the fact that this is one of those books sentimental whiners are fond of. And, really, anyone who's ever heard of you knows that Whirl doesn't do mushy feelings. So you should've put the book aside. Really should've. Buuuut, you don't. Because by then you are hooked and _maybe_ you don't normally do the feelings thing, but you feel for Jane Eyre. 

You really do. It's _awful_. And again, from anyone but Cyclonus you'd have thought it was a cruel joke and went to beat them up (preferably _with_ the datapad you are reading on, because you are nothing if not a friend of relevant, topical violence), but somehow... somehow you can't make yourself be angry at Cyclonus. The mech was probably earnest about the recommendation and you _aren't sure how you're supposed to feel about that_.

So anyway, you are sitting in your room and reading. And there is something to be said of just how much you were not expecting being this fragged up over an alien's terrible homelife (They _locked her in a creepy room._ And left her there despite her screaming. Now the guy from the school is telling her she is terrible and… You may be making distressed noises.) when you don't notice Tailgate sneaking in, despite the fact that you are _facing the door_. When he jumps to hang off of your shoulders you startle badly and _almost_ fling the small mech into a wall and you _kind of_ feel like you should send Rung a gift basket for the _almost_ part there. 

At least Tailgate doesn’t seem to be offended by your reaction.

“Hey what’re you doing?” he asks, cheerfully and, okay, Whirl, compose yourself, regain your calm. Don’t let him see how much this stupid story is messing with you.

“Reading.” you answer, waving off. Conveniently the waving motion turns your datapad so Tailgate can’t see the screen anymore. Hah, you’re the best at hiding things. The downside to your undeniable genius is that now you can’t read without Tailgate knowing that you are _experiencing actual emotions_ about a fictional character and, yeah, no.

“Is that the thing Cyclonus rec’d you? Is it good?” He tilts his helm and it’s pretty adorable, no point in denying it, but it also won’t work.

“I didn’t immediately throw it out.” you allow.

“Well, you didn’t sound like you were okay earlier so I thought that maybe it was something awful.” 

Slag. You hadn’t realized he might’ve _heard_ that.You have no idea how to explain this away. Something had caught in your fans, but no need to worry, it got out when you nearly jumped out of your seat? Your vocalizer is acting up lately, better go see Velocity about that? Neither of those sounds very convincing.

The truth would be far, far worse to admit though. Not in a million years. Tailgate was probably the only mech on board who wouldn’t use the information to make fun of you, but… Okay maybe that was an unfair thing to think. You can probably trust Tailgate. And the others. And a bit of friendly teasing among comrades is normal, isn’t it? You should probably stop hiding, except then your brain helpfully supplies an image of what Cyclonus’ face would look like if he found out that the book _he_ recommended reduced you to a ball of emotions and haha, you’d rather snuff out your spark yourself than give him the satisfaction of _that._ Whirl only has one emotion: anger.

“Whirl?” Slag. Slag, slag, slag you’d been silent really long there, hadn’t you? Uh. A Distraction, a distraction…

“What do ya think Swerve’s gonna play at movie night?” you blurt out. Nailed it. Great going Whirl, you master of social interaction.

“You don’t have to tell me. I just care, you know?” he says, settling into your lap. If he wasn’t so cute you’d probably drop him on the floor unceremoniously. Like this you just kind of awkwardly shift in your chair until you are comfortable.

You… you turn the datapad around and look at the page. Try to find the words to explain, because Tailgate looks at you worried and you don’t want him to feel bad for your stupid outbursts. 

“It’s kind of stupid,” you start, because really, what else should you say. Tailgate shakes his head as if he’s about to correct you but then he seems to reconsider. So you don’t have the option to derail with a petty argument, _great._

“The story hits close to home. No big deal.” You stare at the wall. Stare at it really hard. If you avoid meeting Tailgate’s optics long enough, maybe he’ll think better of it and just _leave._ He doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t. 

Tailgate merely makes a worried noise. and takes one of your claws in his hands.

“Oh no! I had kind of… I thought maybe it’d help I had no idea… I’m _so sorry..._ ” He trails off, looking like he is about to cry. Slag, you did something wrong, where did you frag up? You try to make a calming noise, but you aren’t sure if it works, so you bring your other claw around and, well the angle is weird and awkward, but it’s a hug. You’re trying.

“I appreciate an apology as much as the next mech, Tailgate, I really do. But _usually_ I like knowing what the apology’s about too.” You nudge him.

He looks at you with his _stupidly pretty_ blue visor. You are very glad you are allowed to share him with Cyclonus, and you try _hard_ to get along with the purple grump, really, you do. You mostly succeed, even, your friendship’s a bit _weird_ , sure, but you are mostly on good terms these days and it makes Tailgate happy. Which is the most important part and you are almost never jealous so it’s a triple win situation, wins all around.

“I didn’t ask around or anything but sometimes, mechs around here talk and I just thought… I thought maybe reading a book with someone who has terrible things happen to them for no reason might… might you know, help you? And I thought you might take the rec more seriously if it came from Cy, so I asked him to tell you.” Of course this explains something you didn’t even stop to ask yourself: Since when was Cyclonus giving out recommendations for human literature? The answer was apparently that he doesn’t. You can live with that.

The only problem left is that Tailgate is clearly still bothered by something. He looks like he’s doubting his idea and your spark feels like it sinks somewhere into your knee region. Your brain scrambles to try and find a way to reassure him that his idea wasn’t scrap but you can’t come up with any pretty words and so you will have to stick to plain.

“Not your fault I’m more messed up than you thought.” you tell him in a low whisper, hugging him closer. “And it’s a good book. I like Jane. I hope she beats that idiot boy and the terrible aunt up and gets her revenge.”

Tailgate looks relieved and everything is right in the world again. Okay, well most things. Not everything. But enough things for it to count.

“So you read it?” you ask, shifting Tailgate so you can rest your sad-excuse-for-a-head on his helm while reading. You angle the datapad so that Tailgate can read along if he wants to.

“Nuh-uh. Watched one of the movies. There’s a ton of movies. Which of the characters besides Jane do you like?” he tells you, snuggling into your embrace.

You laugh. Should’ve guessed Cyclonus would recommend the book instead of a movie. “I like Bessie. She’s honest. And not cruel.” you hope that Tailgate can hear how grateful you are in your voice. Because actually? You are kind of grateful to be reading this, that you can actually _care_ about a random alien so much just from knowing what happened to her. And also you are grateful for Tailgate being there because you are pretty sure there will be more hurt in this book for you, you know how these stories go. And if you are being fully honest, you’d probably not be too offended by Cyclonus’ company right now either. Even if that meant he’d see you having _feelings._

With Tailgate’s comforting, solid weight against you, you start back up reading. So Jane was going to go to school...


End file.
